


Sharing is Caring

by mooglemania



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooglemania/pseuds/mooglemania
Summary: Friends share everything. Paige understood that Emily trusted her best friends with her life. They'd been through so much and loved each other dearly and they shared pretty much everything. While normally this is a figure of speech, Paige was about to find out that Emily really did share 'everything' with her friends, including her girlfriend, Paige. Core four + Paige. Smutty, lemony porn, eventually.





	1. Better the Devil you Know

**Author's Note:**

> Listed as 'underage' because I wasn't sure if they were all 18 around the time the smut part is set. I think they might have been just a tad shy, more or less. Feel free to comment. Don't be shy, I wont bite. As always, I hope you enjoy.

// 

Friends share everything. Paige understood that Emily trusted her best friends with her life. They'd been through so much and loved each other dearly and they shared pretty much everything. While normally this is a figure of speech, Paige was about to find out that Emily really would share 'everything' with her friends, including her girlfriend, Paige.

Paige couldn't believe her luck. She was dating the girl of her dreams! She actually woke up to 'good morning' texts from the girl she'd been crushing on for years, and got to lie down close enough to hear her heart beat against her chest on occasion. She got to call her 'Em' and kiss her perfect lips and run her fingers through her hair and hold her in her arms and the more she thought about it the more this seemed like a dream but it was not, it was reality, and it was better than she could have ever imagined.

Emily found Paige irresistible. She loved the red that tinted her cheeks after they'd spent forever making out and she loved marking her territory and feeling the other girl wriggle underneath her as she left hickeys up and down her shoulders and she absolutely adored the little sounds Paige made when she kissed her in just the right places. She was falling for her, hard. She couldn't stop thinking about her...or rather, couldn't stop thinking of things she wanted to do to her; she was insatiable.

Paige and Emily had not been together very long. Only about a month. And things had been very tame so far, as both girls feared scaring the other off with their enthusiasm. Emily was worried because Paige never had sex before and she didn't want to push her into doing something she's not ready for, and Paige is worried because she's not the first person Emily's ever slept with and she might have certain expectations Paige is unable to meet the first time around. But as scared as both girls might have been, they were both really keen to do this and really, really eager to begin. The only problem was they were both too afraid to propose they start.

Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer all had a pretty permanent standing invitation into each-other's houses. That's why it'd be no surprise for one girl to come home and find one of the others there. So it was not much of a shock, only a faint annoyance, when Hanna barged into Emily's room unannounced on Friday night while she and Paige were playing scrabble in bed and making out.

"Woah, keep it PG, Spencer and Aria are coming over and we're having a girl's night in." Hanna joked as she parked herself on the bed between them.

"That's my cue to go. I'll see you around at school tomorrow?" asked Paige, pointing her brilliant shinning orbs towards Emily, hopefully and devotedly.

"Yeah. I'll see you there." Emily replied, and after noticing that Hanna wouldn't budge, she added "Let me walk you to the door." so she could have an excuse to get some alone time with her girlfriend and get another kiss in.

"You don't have to go" Hanna insisted, "you can stay! We're just gonna bitch about our boyfriends and talk about cute guys in our year"

"I should get going. I'm not really supposed to be staying out so late." Paige insisted. Emily raised an eyebrow at Hanna in a 'really?' sort of gesture before following her girlfriend downstairs, pivoting her around on her heel, holding her hand, intertwining their fingers together and leaning in for a brief kiss. Hanna watched them from the upper landing with a smile on her face as she devoured Emily's Cheetos and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at Emily when she was on her way back.

After a couple of hours the girls had started partying in earnest. Drinks were exchanged and stolen wine bottles were shared around. There were jibes and jokes, all in good fun, with no malice or other bad intentions and the girls really let loose and started bringing down the house. Aria took her bra off during truth or dare and Hanna tried fellating a coca cola bottle. It was all harmless fun. Then when it came to Emily's turn she froze up.

She wasn't frigid per se, she just knew that the glint in Hanna's eye meant 'trouble' and she was worried about what debasing activity she might have picked out for her so she picked truth. No sooner had she said it though than she regretted it because after a split second Hanna smirked and asked the sort of question she always dreaded answering.

"How far have you gotten with Paige? Have you had sex yet?"


	2. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's forced to admit some things to herself and to her friends

 

Spencer rolled her eyes and Aria giggled. "You can't just ask someone that. It' so rude!" she slurred but according to the rules of the game, Emily knew she was gonna have to answer.

"We haven't had sex yet." she replied looking down, blushing and trying to brush it off as a non-issue. "Aria, truth or dare?"

"Wait, you haven't answered all of my question!" Hanna balked

"I only had to answer ONE of your questions. So Aria, what's it gonna be?" Emily said, deflecting effectively back onto Aria. Hanna squinted her eyes at Emily, gauging from her behavior that her friend had something to hide and waited patiently until her turn so she can ask again. Shockingly enough though, Spencer beat her to the punch by asking her to elaborate on what she and Paige have gotten done, sexually, having been tipped off by Emily's hesitation towards broaching the subject.

"I-w-we where is this coming from?" Emily attempted to stall.

"Stop stalling and answer the question, Em!" Hanna cut in, impatient and unimpressed with Emily's attempt to avoid this question.

"W-we've done some stuff... We just haven't gone all the way." Emily tried placate them with a little bit of information.

"How much stuff? What base have you gotten to? And where? Were you doing it before I came here? I didn't see her take off her clothes..." Hanna began shooting off questions like she was on speed or one of Spencer's coffees.

"Look, we haven't done much, okay?" Emily relented and admitted the truth when she felt cornered. "I didn't want to push her because she is a virgin"

"You mean she never?"

"No"

"Wow. That's gotta be as rare as finding, like, a mint condition comic book of whatever-his-face-is. Lucas tells me they're very rare and expensive but they're worth every Penny anyway"

"She is...I don't mean she's expensive but she is definitely worth the wait"

"But you don't want to wait forever though, do you?" Spencer asked

"No, I just don't know how to broach the subject with her. She's just so pure. I'm her first girlfriend and everything and I feel like I'm corrupting her whenever I so much as get a whimper or a moan out of her during our make-out sessions"

"Maybe the problem's inside your head" Aria indulged. "Maybe it's not that she's a virgin but that you see her as this pure untouchable thing. You put her up on a pedestal and consider touching her to be lowly so you've never done it and that just perpetuates that opinion you have of her. You've got to just take the plunge Em!" Aria concluded and with a sigh, Emily agreed with her. Perhaps it's all just a mental block. She'd have to figure that out for herself the next time she saw her.

 


	3. It only takes a moment

 

 

Paige was surprised (to say the least) to find Hanna enter her room, drunk at four am. She didn't think that much of it, just shifted over and let her spoon her in bed. She'd drop her off tomorrow on her way to practice and keep her overnight in her room, allowing her to sober up before being taken home. As Hanna spooned into her back she couldn't help but hear the muffled words she said, especially the one about giving out a makeover. She chuckled and closed her eyes, stealing back some of the covers Hanna was hogging for herself.

 

In the morning however she was in for a surprise. After feeding Hanna and warming her up with coffee, she found the girl in her room going through her closet while she was trying to get packed to go out. She made a few piles on her bed and straight up threw some of her socks and older sports bras away.

"What are you doing?" Paige demanded to know

"Helping you score, what does it look like I'm doing?" Hanna answered with a question of her own. Paige was stunned. She turned beet-red and could do nothing but watch for a couple of seconds as Hanna emptied out another drawer onto her bed. "What do you mean?" She asked as she saw her empty another drawer onto her bed.

"Emily wants you and you must want her too, I mean, come on, you have eyes. Emily still sees you as that church going geek with the deacon for a dad and she's too intimidated to lay a hand on you and swipe your v card and so I decided to help her out. We're gonna give you a make over and make you look sexy so you can have sex with Em!" Hanna explained, looking extremely proud of herself.

"But what if I don't want to?" Paige interrupted her train of thought.

"You're funny. Use that." Hanna laughed as she continued to sort her clothes into 'keep' and 'donate' piles.

"Gone are the days you wear sports bras to school Paige. From now on, you're a hunter and you're gonna dress to kill." Hanna informed her as she handed Paige her outfit for the day.

 

* * *

 

Emily's jaw hit the floor when she saw her girlfriend walk into the Saturday night party after swimming practice dressed like a starlet. She looked like a young Kate Beckinsale or Bridget Bardot. Her hair was blown out and her outfit was immaculate. Her nails were french and a gorgeous black dress draped around her accentuating her curves and showing off those legs that go on for days. Emily wanted nothing more than to pull her into some dark corner and have her way with her but she just respected her too damn much to do anything. Instead she walked over to her with a smile and gave her a chaste peck on her cheek before leading her into the kitchen to get her a drink. As the night progressed however and things became more intimate, Emily found herself retreating into a dark corner with Paige and having a serious little conversation about their feelings.

 

It turns out that Paige was ready. More than ready, she was turned on and waiting for Emily to make a move. She didn't want to push because she had a habit of pushing her away but she was ready and when Hanna hinted that Emily might be interested she jumped at the chance to show her she was prepared to take the next step. So they made arrangements to meet up at Paige's house after the party, since her parents were away, and finally give into one another. Emily called her mom and said she'd sleep at Spencer's. Spencer called her mom and told her she'd stay with Hanna, Hanna said she'd sleep with Aria and Aria's dad was out of town so it was only Mike she had to call and tell she would be sleeping at Emily's. And so at 11:45, after sending her parents a message to let them know she was home, Paige McCullers gave up her virginity to Emily Fields. 

 

Everything was perfect. Paige ran on in and lit some candles as Emily hyped herself up in the bathroom. She considered various stages of undress but ultimately decided that unwrapping a gift was part of the fun of getting it, and presented herself as-is to Paige, who was trying to recline on the bed seductively, but just came across looking more innocent than ever. Paige still looked elegant to Emily, just now she also seemed more aware and ready. More prepared. She was nervous, sure, but there was something in the air that carried away Emily's fears of rushing things and just left the pair of them feeling relaxed and giddy.

 

They kissed with passion they've never felt before. Every fleeting touch was deliberate. Paige found herself melting in Emily's arms and Emily was lost in the valleys of Paige's skin. She smoothed her hand over her stomach and slowly trailed it up, up, up, over her ribs and onto her breast. She lingered there, caressing and teasing and sending jolts of pleasure straight to her core. Emily's lips were the only thing keeping her grounded when Emily's hand slipped down between her legs and a single digit started tracing back and forth over her lips. She moaned and arched her back as Emily entered her and within moments she was heaving and gasping out.

 

It didn't take long for her to orgasm but that doesn't mean it wasn't all spectacular. Colors danced behind her eyes and she saw fireworks as Emily's fingers flicked her g-spot one final time before retreating, as Emily released her nipple from her mouth with a loud pop. In a few moments it would be her turn. She would worship every inch of Emily's body, giving every nipple, every finger and every thigh special attention. She would dine on her like she was her last meal and Emily would scream out her name as she came. And then she'd do the whole thing all over again. They would continue like this, taking turns bringing each other to heaven all night and when the sun rose it would find them panting and covered in sweat, with glassy eyes and massive smiles lighting up their faces far better than it could.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls draw up an agreement

 

 

Emily had the biggest smile on her face all Monday. Her friends knew why and were impressed quite frankly. Sure they each had their respective partners but none of them seemed to provoke that sort of reaction from any of them. When Emily ran into Paige she visibly lit up even brighter and there was a massive delay in any information being exchanged with her as she licked her lips and stared as her girlfriend passed by. She quickly excused herself and left her friends in the dust as she chased down a specific skirt, shoving its occupant into the nearest empty bathroom stall and bringing them to heaven once more before lunch.

 

Emily looked dazed the rest of the day. She still had that wistful smile but she was just completely checked out. Spencer fixed her hair before she ran off to class and Aria had to direct her around the school for the rest of the day because her brain was fixed on one thing and one thing alone: sex with Paige. It was THAT good. The other girls started to feel a mixture of jealousy, pride and annoyance at Emily and Paige's shenanigans. Hanna was mostly jealous and called Caleb to meet her when they got home, Spencer was closer to livid at how embarrassing Emily was acting, and somewhat frustrated at her own lack of action, and Aria was proud and jealous at the same time.

 

School was up and Paige followed Emily home so they could 'study'. A euphemism which to Emily's disappointment means just that. Her mother turned out to have already gone shopping so she was home all day long and they never got an opportunity to re-affirm their love. Paige's parents had come back late on Sunday but Emily had already gone home so she hadn't had a chance to touch Paige since noon on Sunday and she was furiously considering spending her week's wages on cheap motel rooms that she can use to hook up with Paige when Paige informed her that her parents were going to be out again this weekend and her eyes lit up.

 

* * *

It had been three days since Monday. Four days exactly since she had last touched Paige like 'that' and two and a half days since she last got to make out with Paige. She'd taken a sick-day off school and hadn't been able to see Emily, due to a pulled shoulder she needed to rest up for swimming, and she had been missing her like crazy. Her devotion was starting to make her friends feel sexually frustrated again and they were getting mad at her when one of them had an idea.

 

"Sharing is caring, Em" Hanna drunkenly slobbered at her friend on girl night that friday.

"True!" Aria agreed. Emily looked around confusedly at both of them before Spencer added her two cents in.

"It's not fair that you get this sex goddess and we have to just sit there and stare. It's obvious she's good in bed, Em. She must be amazing. You were walking around like she fucked your brains out on Monday and you've been chasing after her like a lost puppy all week. So I guess what we're saying is-"

"We want a turn!" Hanna interrupted at the end of Spencer's speech.

"What she said." Aria added on after a short gap.

 

"Wait, let me get this right. You want my girlfriend to fuck you?!" Emily sloppily asked. She'd also had too much to drink and her boundaries were just nonexistent.

"Weeeell-" Aria started

"You don't have to put it so crassly!" Spencer added defensively

"Yes." Hanna demanded. "It's not fair that you get all these orgasms, while we get.. Ezra! No offence, Aria."

"None taken?" Aria slurred out, lifting a glass in solidarity.

"It's not fair that you accidentally stumbled onto this sex-god while we're scrounging around mere mortals!" Hanna continued to cheers from Aria and Spencer.

"You guys are funny" Emily giggled.

"See? Now she makes fun of our unsatisfaction!" Spencer rejoined the conversation. "It's not bad enough she's rubbing all that good sex in our faces, now she's making fun of what little we get!"

"The fiend!" Aria stated in mock-Shakespearean speak. "The brute! The absolute codswallop!"

"Is that a word?" Hanna asked, delirious.

"It is if we say it is!" Spencer boasted.

"Listen guys, I would share her if I could but I can't exactly break her into pieces and let you take a sample!" Emily tried to console her friends. "If I could, I would!"

"Well, why don't you?" Spencer reprimanded.

"Split her into pieces?" Aria asked, confused. Hanna was half asleep by now.

"No, let us take a sample. Give us a sample Emily! Let us have a turn on Paige!" Spencer asked, making a begging gesture with her hands.

"Yeah!" Hanna joined in, half aware of what she's asking for as Aria joined in, chanting "Do it!"

"Okay" Emily shrugged her shoulders. "You can all have a turn, BUT, only if she says yes. And I'll be watching to make sure that you don't damage the goods" She said, suddenly thinking of potatoes "and when you have your turn you get off and let someone else go. Sharing is caring after all." She finished. Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna shook on it and Spencer drunkenly began typing up a contract on her laptop which she printed and had everyone sign, and which Emily carefully scrutinized -and by 'carefully scrutinized I mean glanced at, thought it was a cookie and tried to eat it, only to spit it out when she realized it didn't taste like oatmeal- and added some conditions to with a crayon, and by the end of the night, everyone was giggling and plotting their massive orgy.


	5. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once something burrows its way into your mind, it's only a matter of time before it escapes. Spencer has to address the idea Emily gave her in a way that doesn't annihilate her relationship with her mate, and ultimately she has to talk to Emily about it.

 

 

The girls woke up with massive hangovers that Saturday. Each one retreated to a different hole for the day, sporting sunglasses and carrying coffees and other hangover cures. The contract went largely unnoticed until Spencer started cleaning up the house and preparing for her mother's arrival later in the day. She figured it was homework and chucked it in her bag and left it in her room where it went unchecked all weekend and on Sunday, when Emily asked if she could copy her homework, was accidentally handed off to her. Emily took one glance and started laughing. 

"Oh, geez, what did we get up to the other night?" she asked, looking it over. 

"what?" Spencer asked, snatching the document back and checking it out. Her eyes bulged as she read and she turned a deep shade of red as she ingested the information. "Well that's obviously... we were drunk!" She blushed as she scrunched that paper up and flung it into the bin.

"I don't know Spence, are you sure you want to pass up on what might be your only chance to -as you put it- 'experience euphoria'?" Emily joked as she fished the rider out of the bin and unfurled it. "I've gotta show this to Aria, she's gonna laugh her ass off".

 

Emily forwarded a picture she took of the document and after squinting, Aria started laughing out loud and forwarded the picture to Hanna thinking she would find it funny too but instead Hanna started a three way phone call with Aria, Spencer and Emily in order to make arrangements for the orgy. The girls laughed in her face but Hanna pointed out that they all made a promise and they'd have to stick to it. Everyone continued to laugh and hang up on Hanna but the more Spencer tried to put the thought to rest the more it kept nagging at her.

* * *

 

Another Saturday and another party. The girls were hanging near the bar with their dates. Paige walked in with Emily and Spencer couldn't keep her eyes off her like she was the last piece of steak in a world gone vegan. She offered her a drink and momentarily felt up her abs as she reached across her to hand Emily a beer. They were hard as steel and Spencer bit her lip to keep herself from saying something stupid. She downed her drink and dragged Toby to the dancefloor but even while dancing with him her eyes were fixed on her.

 

* * *

 

"We should make a list of people we would allow each other to sleep with. I read it in a magazine somewhere that it's healthy. I'm not saying have a full on affair but if given the chance, the odd hook-up or two."

"Spencer, are you high?" asked Toby. He was lying next to her, his head and arm resting on her stomach, tracing lazy circles over it.

"No! I just think it's an inevitability that we will be attracted to other people and want to experiment with them. I think it's healthier to discuss these urges than to just shut them away and repress things."

"Who are you attracted to, besides me?" Toby asked, looking up, pulling his best puppy face.

"Leonardo DiCaprio, Johnny Depp, Jake Gyllenhaal..." Spencer droned on, listing her favorite celebrities until Toby stopped her. "I mean in real life. Are you attracted to someone else?"

Spencer had to think long and hard. It was true she'd been thinking of the other girl but she didn't want to hurt Toby. "I wouldn't say that I'm attracted to anyone but I have a certain curiosity."

"Care to elaborate?" asked Toby.

"Okay, so, Emily had sex with Paige for the first time and she's been practically GLOWING ever since. I just want to know what is it about sex with Paige that has Emily so...." What could she say? Happy? Ecstatic? Satisfied? 

"Okay. I get it. Forget I asked."

"What about you? There must be someone you've thought of having sex with... or 'trying out'."

"Honestly? Nobody."

"Aww, that's adorable. But statistically impossible. Spill."

"Allright. I've always wondered what it'd be like doing it with a man. Not like, the butt stuff, just, I don't know, would you feel more secure with a man?"

"Well if I ever tried it with a woman I'd let you know."

"That's not funny Spencer."

"I know. Wasn't supposed to be. I was serious."

"You really want to try having sex with a girl? With Paige?"

"Yeah. I think I kind of need to."

"But Paige? You really think Emily's gonna just let you bang her girlfriend like that?"

"No. I don't think I have a chance. But I want to try. Does this upset you?"

"Not as much as I thought it would. How about this: You ask Emily if she'd be okay with it and then we both decide."

"Toby, I didn't expect you to agree to this. It was just a silly thought. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'd be more hurt if there was something you felt you couldn't share with me." he assured her.

 

* * *

 

Spencer didn't know how to broach the subject so against her better judgement she decided to just come out and say it. To Aria. She didn't have the balls to ask Emily yet and she thought Aria might make a decent sounding board. It didn't go as well as she thought it would. Aria slut-shamed her for wanting to sleep with her best friend's girlfriend and essentially accused her of being a jealous bitch, so Spencer had to resort to asking Hanna for advice on how to patch things up with her. Hanna of course inquired as to why and Spencer groaned and explained the whole conundrum she was in and after the giggles subsided, and Hanna proudly declared Paige to be a snack, and patted Spencer on the back reassuringly, she advised her to just wait for things to blow over with Aria -who was extremely adverse to change- and just be direct with Emily. 

 

So next Friday night -after sparing a moment to reconcile with Aria- she approached the subject again.

 

"You know, Em, it wouldn't be such a bad idea..." she began.

"What?"

"To... you know... 'sample' Paige, as you so eloquently put it."

"Very funny, Spence." Emily forced out a laugh. "Next you'll be telling me you want to enforce our 'contract'"

"No, I don't want to force you or anything, I just got to thinking that it might not be that bad of an idea..." Spencer tried to explain. "I mean, we're all friends, and you'll be there so it wont be like it's cheating or anything. Whatever happens you'll have the final say! You'll be able to stop things if you feel uncomfortable. And I wouldn't do anything to hurt Paige, I would just like to know what it's like with a girl. And since she's so in love with you, this wouldn't really have to mean anything to her and I wouldn't be 'leading her on' or anything like that because she's satisfied with you. This would just be an experiment or something."

"Well find someone else to 'experiment' with" Emily snarked back, angrily.

"Em-" Aria began but was cut off.

"No! Is this a joke to you? My relationship with Paige? She's not a boy so it doesn't count, is that what you think? She doesn't have a dick so she doesn't deserve respect, she's just a hobby, not a real relationship."

"NO!"

"Paige is NOT a toy! I can't just lend her out to you!"

"I know! I just... I was jealous. You seem to be enjoying whatever it is you're doing with her and I was just wondering what was so great about it."

"Spencer, you can't just up and ask someone to let them sleep with their girlfriend just because your own guy isn't giving you orgasms" Hanna piped in.

"I know that too. I was just curious about the whole thing. No matter, I wont ask again. Forget it ever happened."

 

But Emily couldn't forget. And neither could Hanna or Aria.

 

* * *


	6. Closing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something makes Emily reassess and see things from Spencer's point of view.

It was nearly 8 when she walked through the door. She wore this beautiful little black dress that showed off her muscular shoulders and upper arms. She always loved being wrapped up in those. Her heart fluttered when she saw her appear. She watched her toned legs tread lightly up the empty aisle straight to the counter and hesitate for a moment before coming right up and addressing her. She made little chit chat -the conversation was stilted and awkward- before she rushed out, to Emily's dismay. While she did appreciate the view, especially in her more private areas which craved for Paige's touch, she couldn't bear the thought that this was no longer 'her' view.

This was not 'her' Paige anymore and she was getting in a car with someone else and she'll be going to the movies with them and sitting next to them while she finishes her shift, and later tonight it's not gonna be Emily that takes Paige home and blushes before kissing her goodnight. It was at that moment she remembered Spencer's jealousy and started to begin to sympathize with her friend.

While she was not herself attracted to any of her friends boyfriends, having no attraction to males whatsoever, she remembered that time she experienced grief and loss and even jealousy that Nate had seen a different part of Maya that she would never get to taste and that mix of emotions caused her to act out stupidly and allow him to kiss her. She remembered how much grace and patience and kindness Paige had shown her. Didn't she owe Paige at least that? Grace and patience and kindness? But it was so difficult when the thing you want most just casually parades in front of you, accidentally making you want it and miss it even more. It cut deep when she dumped her, and she deserved her own chance to experiment as she herself had done with Nate and Alison.

The longer she thought about it the more she regretted denying Spencer her own chance at experimentation. Paige wasn't a toy, she was right, but that didn't just mean she couldn't 'share' her but also that she didn't own her. If Paige wanted to she had every right to experiment with Spencer and the other girls and it was not Emily's right to dictate what she can and can't do. The longer she thought about it the more awful she felt for the way she treated Paige and the more merit she saw in Spencer's argument.

The next day at school when Paige surprisingly kissed her and they got back together she was ecstatic. She thought it was an early Christmas miracle. Usually those don't happen in movies until Christmas day itself but she felt her heart swell when Paige leaned in and placed a sweet, short, and gentle kiss on her lips. She was so excited and overwhelmed that she immediately started making plans for the weekend and for the week and mentally calculated how many shifts she'd really need and made a note to ask somebody to cover her shifts so she could take Paige out on dates. It felt like forever since she got to share her time with Paige and she wanted to make up for lost time.

Later that night, after bringing all the Christmas boxes down and sorting them out, they lay cuddled in Emily's bed. Her mom was home and the door was open and their clothes were on but Emily was content with the intimate way they had nestled together and played with each other's fingers and hair. That is when she remembered the request Spencer made on that very same bed. She decided not to broach the subject until she checked if Spencer was seriously still interested or not so she let the moment pass and that Friday when the girls hung out again she apologized to Spencer for freaking out about it the other time and promised to keep a more open mind this time before she broached the subject.

"Yeah... I do still wanna... you know... with Paige." Spencer admitted, blushing and looking down, ashamed. Emily sighed.  
"Anyone else want to try it out? Gay sex? With my.. with Paige?" she asked looking around the room. Hanna stuck her hand up after a beat and Aria nodded too, not wanting to feel left out.  
"All right." Emily resigned. "Let me see what I can do. But you have to run this by your boyfriends first and NO they cannot watch."  
"I don't think they'd want to" Aria piped in.  
"They're guys, they'll want to" Hanna rolled her eyes.  
"What instigated this change of heart, if you don't mind me asking?" Spencer asked, finally looking up at Emily's face.  
"I got a taste of what it's like to want something you can't have that made me more sympathetic to your cause. Even though it's completely outrageous, I just didn't want to take her for granted and being possessive of her felt like I was treating her like an object. Paige is a person. She's allowed to make her own decisions. I shouldn't try to make them for her. And besides, after what I did with Alison this would help set things more even."  
"Look if there's anything we know about Paige it's that she loves you and she would do anything for you. I'm sure she wouldn't hold that against you. She wouldn't walk around with a chip on her shoulder over you deciding to test the waters out with her."  
"I know. She would never even dream of holding it against me. But I do! I feel ashamed for taking advantage of the situation and abandoning her when she needed me the most. She was out there fighting for me and I was hooking up with the girl who nearly bullied her to an early grave. I can never begin to make it up to her but if this helps us be even in any way, I wont get in the way."

 

It wasn't long before she brought up the subject of an orgy with Paige. She was terrified that Paige would think it's a test or that she was being in any way facetious but more than anything else, Paige was concerned. She thought maybe A was putting her up to this so she was about to agree in order to help Emily out when she realized that this was too far even for A to go. This would serve nobody, especially if -like Emily claimed- all the guys agreed to it, and she quickly shot Caleb a text to check if that was true but his reply only confused it when it backed Emily up.

"One thing I don't get is why" Paige bemoaned, flopping down, frustrated, on Emily's bed.  
"Well, Spencer is curious. Hanna probably just wants to embarrass her and I'm guessing Aria just doesn't want to be left out."  
"I was so surprised to find out she was into this too. Why me though? You're much better loo- I mean you guys are closer"  
"It's not about feelings, they've explained, it's just about sex. They want to know what it is about you that drives me crazy in bed. Your reputation precedes you, Paige." Emily finished, smirking, making Paige blush.  
"Where does this leave us?" Paige asked, looking vulnerably at Emily.  
"We're fine. Better than fine. Nothing will break us apart again, okay? You can't base this decision on whether on not I'll be hurt or disappointed, I want you to be honest here. I'm not gonna get mad, don't be afraid, just tell me what you want."  
"I want what you want."  
"I want this for us."  
"I'm not sure I understand."  
"You don't have to. You just have to trust me. Okay?"  
"Okay" Paige agreed and let Emily bend down and devour her. They made love for three hours before her mom came home and they had to rush to get dressed, and after Emily walked Paige to her car, and said goodnight, she texted Spencer to let her know it was done and Spencer came over early the next day to make arrangements.


	7. Making the beast with five backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's girlfriend and best friends do the deed.

 

 

 

Emily drove Paige. They were the last to arrive. Paige had some last minute doubts that Emily had to soothe with a few hundred kisses or so. Spencer was the first to show up and the other girls carpooled with Spencer. She unlocked the cabin door and let everyone in before grabbing the bags and hoisting them over her shoulder. Aria brought a pair of normal pyjamas. Hanna brought a seductive negligee and Spencer was somewhere in the middle, wearing a lace-y black corset with matching satin panties. Emily's underwear was a modest green and Paige brought along a pair of Nike sports underwear.

 

Hanna poured aperitifs as Spencer and Aria prepared the beds for the night. They didn't want things to be too intimate so they abstained from lighting any candles, but they did bring a spare comforter to perform the night's activities on and dispose of rather than commit these sins on Spencer's grandma's duvet. Aria brought some incense to mask any scents they might otherwise leave behind and Spencer some wine for confidence and Hanna said she brought the piece d'resistance -a camera- which everyone immediately forbade her from using, and in the half hour it took Emily and Paige to arrive everything was ready and everyone was comfortable. Anxiety spiked the moment those two came through the door though and nobody dared look Paige in the eye. Emily nudged Aria and started some stiff conversation while she and Paige rested but with the mood not getting any less tense, Spencer decided to just get it over with and led the group to the bed she and Aria prepared.

 

Everyone quietly stripped down to their underwear and sat down on the bed. This was a King bed and it was ginormous leaving ample room for every single one of the girls. Emily lay Paige down in the middle and she held her hand in an attempt to comfort her while Hanna and Aria inappropriately played 'rock paper scissors' to figure out their turns.

 

Paige wasn't ready and she wasn't comfortable. She didn't really want to be doing this. Especially with Emilly around but she knew this was more for Emily's sake than her own so she relented and gave in to her request. She tried to relax and get in the mood by thinking of taking Emily home later that day but she couldn't help feeling like she was being watched and sure enough, when she snuck a peek she noticed three pairs of eyes wandering up and down her body, taking in her flesh, as Aria, Spencer and Hanna licked their respective lips in anticipation.

 

Emily concentrated on Paige. She wanted to show her friends how to take care of her so she took it slow and started warming her up while testing the waters. She kissed Paige's neck from one side while reaching over and pulling Hanna's face down onto the other side, letting her join her in her ministrations and double the effect it had on Paige. Paige fisted her hand and bit her lip as she fought back a moan. She couldn't hold onto it much longer though because Emily found that one spot that made her weak and sucked on it, causing her to moan loudly and squeeze her legs shut, stimulating her clit. Aria gasped and Spencer nearly let out a moan of her own when Emily directed their hands to Paige's sports bra and started guiding their hands into massaging her breasts.

 

Paige's breathing was shallow and her head was pushed back. Hanna replaced Spencer's hand with her own as Emily drove Spencer's fingers into Paige's secret garden. It was painfully slow at first. Paige met every thrust with her pelvis. She was so desperately turned on she looked down at Emily, whimpering and begging her with her eyes. As Hanna and Aria continued rubbing her, having stripped her naked for now, Emily leaned over and kissed Paige with all she had while Spencer was encouraged to add a second finger and speed up her motions.

 

Spencer wiped the sweat off her forehead with one hand and licked her lips again, clenching her legs together trying to feel something on her own clit as she fingered Paige. The younger girl was moaning and groaning now and she'd started panting before long. Emily couldn't resist dipping her hand back down and using it to stimulate her clitoris, rubbing tight circles that made Paige scream as Spencer fingered her faster and harder. Paige came undone after almost a minute of this, her juices coating Spencer's fingers, tempting her to try, but she was always too proud to taste other people's cum. She tasted her own once in the heat of things but Toby knew better and he never dared to come inside any part of her.

 

When she looked around she noticed Aria's eyes had almost bulged out of her head and Hanna was grinning ecstatically. She probably wanted to have a piece of this but Spencer was dying to get sorted. Emily kissed Paige all the way down and after resting for a couple of minutes she rolled her onto her back and started tracing her tongue down her breasts. Aware that Paige was procrastinating, Emily nudged her off and essentially tagged Spencer in, telling her to take her place as she crawled over to the corner of the bed. Spencer lay down and Paige hoisted herself over her, self-consciously. Emily assured her it was allright by rubbing her shoulders and encouraging her to bend down and give Spencer a kiss. A kiss turned into kissing as Paige selflessly took one for the team and started removing Spencer's underwear, further bolstered by the moisture she found there.

 

As much as Paige wanted to just get it over with she was a gentle-woman and her code and personality prevented her from being a one and done sort of gal so she took her time caressing Spencer, her fingers playing with her nipples, making her moan as she took one into her mouth and began sucking. She'd swirl her tongue around the tip before sucking it in and letting it out with a pop and Aria had to admit the treatment Spencer received looked fantastic, bemoaning that the only thing Ezra ever did to her breasts was grope them or twist them around. Hanna noticed that even though Caleb was into breasts and would love to play with them forever he never paid as much attention to her as Paige did to Spencer and a lot of the time they were either neglected or roughly palmed or grabbed and used as leverage as he pounded her from behind.

 

Paige however was firm yet gentle. She knew what she was doing and more importantly she took pride and joy in doing it. Making Emily happy was her favorite past-time and right now she was flexing her skill and applying it in a very different manner. She'd steal glances to make sure she was okay with what she was doing to her friends but Emily didn't seem to mind. In fact she seemed like she was taking pleasure in it. Her hand kept 'accidentally' brushing against her center and she was biting her lip so hard that she almost broke through the skin. Paige started pinching Spencer's nipples with her hands as she leaned over and took Emily's worried lip between her own teeth and bit down softly as she pulled away.

 

Emily couldn't deny that she was getting turned on. If Spencer wasn't here right now she would have flipped Paige onto her back and fucked her raw. She wanted her and it showed. Paige knew that Emily was getting worked up so she reached over and started teasing one of her nipples as well while her hand was busy travelling down Spencer's abs. Her attention wasn't split pretty evenly and it frustrated Spencer to no end. This was supposed to be her turn. IF she had let Toby and Emily fuck, she wouldn't have jumped on his dick while he was still stroking her. She let out a frustrated groan which reached Paige's ears, tearing her attention away from Emily and commanding her to give Spencer what she deserved.

 

Emily sighed as she watched Paige kiss her way down Spencer's abs. Her heart felt a little heavy but she tried to push past that and focus on her crotch, which felt more than a little wet. Anxiously she waited and watched while Paige slipped her fingers under the waistband of Spencer's underpants and slowly pulled them down, as if in a porno, looking up subserviently at Spencer the entire time, turning her on in a way she'd never felt before. Her stomach coiled as her panties hit the floor and Paige dove in.

 

It took minutes -if even that- to get Spencer yowling like a cat in heat. Paige started with slow, purposeful strokes up and down her labia. Spencer felt the anticipation rise as with every steady stroke Paige came closer and closer to her clit. She was surprised at how quick the time passed with Paige between her legs. To Spencer the agonizing teasing felt like hours but when things intensified it only felt like Paige was down there for a couple of seconds.

 

With foreplay out of the way, Spencer was well and truly ready for insertion but Paige gave her the royal treatment instead. She licked up and down and around and around until her legs were spread so wide you'd have to be incredibly obtuse to miss the message. Spencer thought she was going to die if she didn't fuck her with something soon. Paige licked her lips and went to work on her clit instead and had Spencer moaning and cursing like a sailor. Her tongue etched circles and letters into her clit and Spencer writhed with every single movement until she could take no more and felt herself burst. She came for an embarrassingly long amount of time which she spent stiff as a board and hypersensitive, her orgasm extended by a couple of seconds with every movement of Paige's tongue on her clit.

 

Paige was a devious monster when it came to giving head. Just when Spencer thought she was done she started lapping her up again. Only this time she wasn't just giving head. Between Spencer's gasps and pants and moans she slipped two -and then a third- finger in and started fucking her. Slow broad strokes that reached deep inside her and curled up stroking her G-spot with every flex. Spencer was howling. She was screaming and rubbing herself up against Paige's face like an animal. She was drooling and screaming and trying to inch closer with every breath. She was both in heaven and hell, feeling rapture with every movement Paige had made and yet not ever feeling close enough to her. 

 

When Paige sucked her clit into her mouth and lightly scraped against it with her teeth, Spencer imploded, coming all over the sheets and Paige's face. She was sure she squirted a little when she came, it was that strong of an orgasm. Paige sat back on her haunches and milked Spencer for every ounce of liquid she could spare. She kept rubbing her G-spot until the leaking stopped and Spencer ceased her crying and her quivering. 

 

The room was completely silent. Half of the girls didn't know what they had just watched. Aria didn't know if she should feel appalled or impressed and Hanna's eyes had glazed over with lust and the only thing she could think about was getting her hands on Paige. Or rather, Paige's hands all over her. When Spencer eventually came to she was dizzy and lightheaded. The orgasm was so strong her words came out in short bursts. She looked at Hanna in her fuchsia chemise set and fluffy slippers, noticing the beads of sweat and rocking back and forth in anticipation, and realized that she was holding the orgy up. She wasn't able to sit up though because her body was feeling too weak. The girls shook their head and pushed her back down onto the bed. Aria and Emily rolled her a little closer to them and Hanna lay down beside her. She threw Spencer a cheeky grin and a raised eyebrow as Paige got visual confirmation from Emily that this was still okay, and then Paige started going down on Hanna.

 

With Hanna she decided to go with a different approach. She started kissing up her thighs immediately until she reached her core and skipped across to the other leg, licking and kissing her way back from that. She finally reached her center and started licking her through the panties making Hanna moan and beg for more but that satisfaction wouldn't come so soon. She stopped kissing that area and started kissing up. Hanna frowned in frustration until she realized what was happening. Paige's mouth may have been moving up but her fingers? They stayed behind and started caressing her over the wet mound. The cold air in the room gave her goosebumps and raised her hair and the thought of what was about to happen had her struggling to keep her pelvis from bouncing up so she could rub her crotch against Paige's hand like some cheap whore.

 

Paige knew exactly what she was doing when she pressed Hanna's panties in between her lips and reached around and started pulling them up, giving her a wedgie whose friction rubbed at her clit. Hanna started quivering and moaning her name. Paige dragged the fabric of her underwear back and forth and then reached between her lips and started pushing it into her opening, her fingers only going as far as the fabric would allow. Hanna never new that torture could feel so good.

 

Paige bypassed Hanna's breasts and started kissing her neck. She purposely avoided giving Hanna exactly what she wanted and dragged things out. The longer she dragged it out, the more frustrated she got her and the more frustrated she was the more satisfying it would be when she finally felt her touch. Emily would tease her like this for what seemed like hours when they made love. She'd reach inside her and push her fingers all the way in, and then move them in and out painfully slow. In the started Paige would give in and try to fuck herself against Emily's fingers. She would laugh and call her impatient and then begin to finger her in earnest. But eventually she caught on and realized that much more pleasure could be had if the gratification was delayed.

 

In a move that surprised nobody, the moment Spencer recovered she was willing and ready for more. Paige however had moved on to her next project so she made do with touching herself. Emily rolled her eyes before leaning over and taking one of Spencer's breasts into her mouth, biting the nipple and rolling it around inside her mouth. Spencer moaned and Emily felt emboldened. She looked over at Paige who nodded and then slipped a few digits inside of Spencer, getting her off quickly and efficiently. Meanwhile, Paige had cupped Hanna's breast with her spare hand and eventually pushed the fabric out of the way and popped her nipple into her mouth as well.

 

Hanna was not too proud to beg. She kept lifting her pelvis up and trying to get more friction but Paige wouldn't give her time of day. She kept pushing her undies up her hole with her fingers, until she didn't. Shocking Hanna to the core, she pulled her wedgie out and slipped her fingers in, pushing it aside, and started fucking her with abandon.

 

Hanna was huffing out swears and gasping and panting as Paige pumped in and out and in and out of her. Aria couldn't help but feel herself get wet as she watched Emily and Paige eventually fuck her best friends in sync. Hanna was clawing at Paige's back and Paige was rubbing harder and faster while Hanna wrapped her arms around her and by the time she was done, there was not a creature in the forest that was not scared off by her howls.

 

Aria was next. She was still rather hesitant but she lay down between the other girls nonetheless. She blushed as she pulled a purple dildo out of her bag and Paige explained that this was more Emily's thing but that she'd compensate in other ways if she was willing to try. Aria nodded abruptly and closed her eyes. Once again, Paige received visual confirmation from Em and once again, Emily looked her in the eye and nodded and by the time Hanna was over her orgasmic waves, Paige had stripped Aria of her underwear and started eating her out.

 

Aria she didn't tease much. She immediately started fucking her with her tongue. She figured the girl had waited long enough and the puddle she practically made on the bed proved her right. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was Ezra going down on her but it was impossible for her to believe that because Ezra lacked this kind of skill with his appendages. Paige swirled her tongue inside her and flicked her clit and pushed her tongue back inside her. This time she would handle things differently. She tongue fucked Aria while reached around and rubbing her clit with her hand. She rubbed fast and hard and had her coming in record time, in short bursts of shakes and then continued on. She licked her finger and started pushing it inside when she got a better idea. She reached up and took Aria's hand in hers, licking her index finger before she started fucking Aria with her own hand. She used her hand to rub her clit in circles while fingering her hole and before she knew it, Aria was coming undone for a second time.

 

Emily was starting to feel jealous. She never needed to feel Paige's touch more but she wanted to let her choose what she did next. Like an addict on withdrawal she sat and watched her girlfriend make her best friends orgasm. She would've been more jealous if she hadn't reached out with her hand at some point and intertwined their fingers, letting her know she hadn't forgotten about her and now that Aria was done, it was finally Emily's turn. Paige turned towards her with a shy half-smile, looking for approval and when Emily gave her that smirk she knew everything was okay. She leaned in and kissed her absentmindedly, overwhelming her with the combined taste of Aria, Hanna and Spencer's juices which lingered on her tongue. A musky residual bouquet that solidified everything that just transpired in Emily's head.

 

instead of feeling jealous however, Emily was finally at peace. In some way she felt she'd made it up to Paige and they were even. Something about watching her innocent girlfriend eat her best friends out like she was at an all you can eat buffet stirred Emily's loins and woke up a part of her she tried to keep hidden from Paige to preserve her chastity and dignity. Now the demon was out of the cage though and ready to play. With no warning, she flipped Paige over onto her back and slipped her thigh up between her legs. Paige moaned as Emily's mouth moved down to her neck and Emily's pelvis started rhythmically moving against hers. She started riding Paige's thigh like a cowgirl at a rodeo. She didn't need much encouraging but Paige's panting was more than welcome.

 

As Aria came down from her high she was rewarded with the sight of her best friend grinding up and down on her girlfriend like there was no tomorrow. She was kind of turned on but Paige and Emily were both spoken for so she unceremoniously sent a hand down to her clit and started rubbing herself. Looking around she noticed she was not the first to have that idea as Spencer and Hanna were both touching themselves down there and panting like they were running a race. She leaned her head back and tried not to think about how she was going to explain this ladies night to her boyfriend.

 

Paige and Emily came nearly simultaneously. Paige was a split second early but watching her come undone was just the push Emily needed to jump over the edge herself and collapse into Paige's waiting arms. They caught their breaths together and Paige gave her almost a full minute before she started kissing her neck and trailing her fingers down to her panties. She felt the wetness on her thigh before and knew that she had ruined her panties and yet something about the way they clung to her crotch as she tried to pull them off, made her feel incredibly turned on at the moment.

 

"Sit on my face" she whispered, looking up at Emily and without a moment's hesitation, Emily was dragging her body up the bed. Paige reached up and pulled Emily down and over her mouth, latching onto her butt cheeks and before Emily knew what hit her, Paige was eating her out like she was eating sucking lobster out of its shell. Like her body was on fire and her pussy was the only source of water. Like she was looking for water in the desert. She licked and sucked and probed and rubbed until Emily was shaking. When Paige finally inserted a finger into her anus, Emily collapsed onto the bed, spasms wracking her body to the core. Paige pulled her close and held her tight, wiping the hair out of her face and the sweat off of her brow. She pulled her finger out of her asshole with a 'pop' and Emily quivered and impulsively ground her cunt against her leg once more, yelping out in satisfaction. She curled up against Paige, purring like a cat as she brunette caressed up and down her bare back. If they weren't naked and thoroughly spent they would have looked so wholesome and adorable.

 

Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria all took turns being serviced by Paige all night, and by the time the sun rose, they were all thoroughly spent, lying, passed out, in a heap on the bed. Paige's tongue, lips and arms felt sore and she tried stretching the kinks out as she pulled on a robe and slipped out of the room to make everybody coffee and heat up croissants. The girls woke up to a tray of coffee and a neat pile of warm croissants and all the fixings for a beautiful morning. Emily she woke up by kissing her neck and before too long they were all energized and starting to make love again. It took several hours for the girls to finally run out of steam and slowly start tagging themselves out of the orgy and leaving the room.

 

Spencer, Hanna and Aria silently got dressed and showed themselves out. They waited in the living room, cozying up against one another, feeling somewhat closer than ever. Spencer thought she wouldn't be able to look the other girls in the eye initially but due to the fact that they were all active participants and not just sitting there and watching, she felt at ease around them and like she related to them more. Granted she knew more about them now than she had ever hoped to find out, but that didn't faze her as much as she thought it would. Paige and Emily took a while longer to regain their strength and rejoin the rest of the girls in the living room. Paige would've been wiped but the adrenaline kept her awake all night and only now started to wear off. Emily would have to drive her home, and thank her lucky stars that her parents were out of town again and would require no explanation as to why their daughter is so exhausted.

 

Paige walked in to thunderous applause, blushing, and performed a little curtsy and Emily shook her head, embarrassed of her friends' antics. They nestled close together, sitting in a catpile on the sofa chair and everyone discussed the experience in a surprisingly light way. Everyone was on the same page about this not becoming a regular thing, -after all, what would their boyfriends think- but after a fair bit of coaxing, Emily and Paige relented and agreed to meet again back here next year, and bring their toys this time. After all, sharing is caring.


End file.
